Innocent comme l'agneau qui vient de naître
by Nacache
Summary: Défi n 21 du Poney sur la naissance d'un enfant de membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Votez pour moi ;


Un éclair. Puis un second. Encore un. Les cieux s'illuminent de brefs instants. La lumière blafarde s'engouffre par vagues à travers la mince lucarne. Un lit de paille se dévoile.

_Continue comme ça, il sort !_

L'homme pue la sueur, la bière de mauvaise qualité et l'herbe à pipe. Ses mains calleuses tentent d'extraire le marmot des entrailles de la femme trop maigre. Il jure. Ses mains glissent dans le sang omniprésent et dont l'odeur commence à lui tourner la tête. Elle est trop maigre, perd trop de sang. Le tonnerre couvre les cris de la jeune femme à chacun de ses efforts. Mais il est un hurlement que le feu du ciel ne peut couvrir. La première bouffée d'air de l'enfant. Il retentit si fort et si strident que les conversations cessent en bas, dans la salle.

_C'est un garçon _maugréa sans enthousiasme l'aubergiste. _Tu veux le pre..._

La tête est renversée. Un filet de sang s'écoule du nez. Morte en couches. Prosper Poiredebeurré reste sous le choc en voyant sa fille chérie, pantin désarticulé à présent, morte pour mettre au monde cette larve rose qu'il porte dans ses bras.

Le fils de Jaella, fille unique du tavernier de l'auberge du Poney Fringant à Bree et de Gandalf le Gris, grand Magicien et Maiar de l'Ordre des Istari, venu des Terres Immortelles il y a près de 2 000 années et plus grand ennemi de l'Ombre en Terre du Milieu, ce fils contre nature vient de naître.

Alors que le pauvre homme ne sait que faire, le bébé prend très vite conscience de sa puissance. L'union entre les Maiar et les humains est stérile d'ordinaire, et le cas d'un rejeton ne s'était encore jamais produit. Il est le premier, et ses pouvoirs sont immenses. Son père lui a légué tant de force sans le savoir.

Mais l'enfant le sait, lui. Il n'est pas un bébé normal. Ses yeux verts se posent sur chaque élément de la pièce et reflètent le mépris qu'il porte déjà pour la famille de sa génitrice. Des _gueux_ !

Peu lui importe après tout. Cette auberge n'est que la première étape de sa longue vie. Il sent qu'il a assez d'énergie en lui pour grandir vite, très vite. Il mettra à profit les quelques mois qu'il va devoir passer ici à apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Ces derniers lui permettront ensuite de détruire ce pitoyable village. Pas question d'avouer un jour être né dans un tel trou à rat.

Il pourra conquérir des villes cent fois plus belles, des cités milles fois plus magnifiques, des palais ruisselant d'or. Avec sa généalogie paternelle, toutes les voies de la puissance lui sont ouvertes.

Il pourra détruire quiconque s'oppose à lui, briser ses opposants, massacrer des innocents pour le simple plaisir de les voir exsangues sur le sol. L'enfant pense déjà au futur combat contre son père qui ne manquera pas de s'élever contre lui. Mais il ne le craint pas. Il est bien plus fort que lui. Rien ne saurait lui résister.

L'enfant rit intérieurement. Il rit de sa mère qui git toujours et qu'il a vampirisé jusqu'au bout, il rit de son grand père qui le tient dans ses bras et qu'il a déjà condamné dans ses plans, il rit de cette terre qui vient de voir naitre son futur Maître. Il peut tout !

Pour se le prouver, et pour fêter son avènement, il fit tomber la foudre et gronder le tonnerre dans un fantastique vacarme.

Prosper Poiredebeurré est un homme sensible et doux. Il était resté hébété pendant de longues minutes devant le cadavre de sa fille adorée, pris complètement au dépourvu par la situation, le bébé dans les bras. Quand le tonnerre se déchaîna, il fit un bond de plusieurs mètres, et il se produit quelque chose à laquelle le bébé ne s'attendait pas. Il lâcha son fardeau sous la surprise.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. L'esprit en feu, le bébé chutait vers le sol au ralenti. Il avait tant de choses à faire, de batailles à gagner, d'adversaires à abattre, de pays à conquérir. Il devait vivre !! Il devait mettre au pas ce monde, s'en servir pour ensuite attaqu...

Sproutch

Le petit être s'empala sur le fer d'un râteau qui trainait malencontreusement par terre. Les dents lui déchirèrent la poitrine, pénétrèrent dans plusieurs organes internes, et la plus pointue lui creva l'œil pour finir par cisailler le cerveau. Il mourut en quelques secondes dans un ultime gargouillis de sang.


End file.
